Rupaul’s drag race (Season 11) Eliminations
On January 4th, 2018, RuPaul announced via his twitter that Drag Race had been renewed for an 11th Season. RuPaul on Twitter Casting began soon after. Fifteen/Fourteen queens will compete for the crown this season. Filming began in late May 2018, with the season scheduled to air in the first half of 2019. The Pit Stop web series hosted by Raja on VH1's YouTube channel has been confirmed, reviewing this season's episodes, just like in previous seasons.The Pit Stop: Delta Work Opens Up About the Grand Finale | RuPaul's Drag Race Season 10 on YouTube The following Queens are rumored to be on, as they have disappeared from social media during the speculated filming time; but they are not confirmed to be on the season. Rumored Queens Trivia * Honey Davenport is the Drag Mother of Season 10 Miss Congeniality Monét X Change. She is the Drag Niece of Season 2 contestant Sahara Davenport and Season 7/All Stars 3 contestant Kennedy Davenport. Her Drag Mother is The Lady Deja Davenport. Honey Davenport is also the Drag Cousin of A'keria Chanel Davenport who is also rumored to be on this season. * A'keria Chanel Davenport is the Drag Niece of Season 2 contestant Sahara Davenport and Season 7 contestant Kennedy Davenport, as well as the Drag Cousin of Honey Davenport who is also rumored to be on this season. Her Drag Mother is Armani Nicole Davenport. * A'keria and Honey would be the fourth and fifth contestants on the show with the surname "Davenport", after Sahara Davenport, Kennedy Davenport and Chi Chi DeVayne (only in her real name). * Honey Davenport would be the second contestant with the first name "Honey". The first being Honey Mahogany. * Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, who was the first eliminated on Season 10, will be the fourth queen (and third in a row) to compete on the following season, after Shangela, Cynthia Lee Fontaine, and Eureka O'Hara. * Plastique Tiara is a member of the Haus of Edwards, making her the sixth member of the Haus to compete on Drag Race after Shangela, Alyssa Edwards, Vivienne Pinay, Laganja Estranja, and Gia Gunn. * Kahanna Montrese is the drag daughter of Season 5 and All Stars 2 contestant Coco Montrese. * Ra'jah O'Hara would be the fourth queen with the surname "O'Hara" after Phi Phi, Asia, and Eureka. * This could possibly be the first season with fifteen contestants, with Mercedes Iman Diamond and Ra'jah O'Hara (previously rumored to be either one or the other) are rumored to both be on. * Nina West would be the third contestant on the show with the first name "Nina". The first being Nina Flowers and the second being Nina Bo'Nina Brown. * An "Untucked" photo was leaked during filming, confirming A'keria, Silky, and Vanessa. There is a fourth queen in the photo but her identity is unknown due to her back being turned to the camera. Some speculate it to be Ariel Versace or Nina West. * It is rumored that either Ariel Versace or Miss Vanjie might be getting the villain edit. * Just like her drag mom, Kahanna Montrese is rumored to be the season's lip sync assassin. * Brooke Lynn Hytes and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo are rumored to be the fan favorite of the season. * Brooke Lynn Hytes is the first Canadian queen to compete on RuPaul's Drag Race. References Category:Seasons Category:RuPaul's Drag Race